How to Fund da Cure
by 666GottikEmmaBludyHeart666
Summary: Katnaps iz a goff livin a gud life. She shurs her lufstyle wif anny and peta, her gf and bf. (she is a bisezzual pollyligament) But 1 day Peta is chozen for da raping as da gurl terorbute. (he is a hermitmaphordite) She volonteers and haz to work wif da preppy mentor, Haymilk, and Fuhrick, anuther prep nd Haymilk's bf. dey will stop at nothin to mak her a prep wif da prep sauce.
1. Chapter 1

"katnaps wake up gur;" sad a voc cloze to mah hed. I opned mi buteful ice blu eyez to sea mah sester perm. She wuz rlly prity and gofik two with lung consulk blund haire wif blck streeks and perced eirs wif skul and crozz bone eirings. She had big bobs, a slinder body wif a horglas fram and frusty blu eyez lik min wif so much mathscara it wuz runin down hers pale fac.  
"gud morning prom," i said to her goffikcally.  
"we must gu two da down square," she wirbled fliritilly. "it is tim for da raping."  
We gut into hour cloths. I wuz wering a blick drass wif fish netz over by flat stomich. Da skirt had red lace truming and i wor mure fishnits as tightz. My silvur high hells had a tull red wedge nd my hare, witch wuz nuturelly bluck, wuz streight wif dark blud red heghligts. Prime was eurring a riped Gud Chariot t shirt that showed of her cirves and a short punk short shirt wif black tits. Her blund amber haire wuz all spicky wif black tips.  
We eight brekfist wif a glaz of blud. Den we sit out for da rapping.  
"I fukin hat her," gorwled perm as effy turnket came up. She waz rurring a pufy pink prep skort wif haymilk's hana muntana earings. Her wug was frily wif luts of pink.  
"it zu time to unounce da girl turbute," evvie said. She put her hed into da raping bol.  
"pita melonark," she sad  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUU!111;" i yuodoled. Peta wuz my hermitmaphrudite buyfrend. He zu gottik wif blund haire and sex pick abs. he wear black nd red eieliner and mousescara.  
"I velontier ass terorbure!" catnaps said. Pitta storted crin dears of blud down his fack.  
"no katnisp," i said. I huged him.  
"we huv a voluntear," effy sad pullin me away from petta.  
"it zu tim to chuse da boy turbite," she said.  
"fuhrick ohair," she sad.  
I laffed. he wuz gonna die sinc he wis a prep, wearing pirple disney shits, gluttering pink sporcle My Luttle Piny earings, and haliry duff flip flups.  
He wuddled up to uffie crin runbow sparkles. He hud datad my gf (im bi lik poota since he lucks gail) anny woose a goff two wif rlly long black red-streeked hare. Were still fogetther since em a pollyligament. Anni wooved at mehh and fluped off foonick. He shorted to cry.  
We wunt to meat hour meteor. He wuz a fat prep drink guy gulled haymilk. He wor a pirple-nd-punk plud skurt wif Pinky Pi tightz nd Randow Dack sacks. When i wulked up do him i guld tel he wunted to screw mi. butt he dold his liver funick to bind overand heh ded and dey had buttsecks. Haymutch's orgusm sauce wuz rainbow luckquid and sum gut on me.  
"ew!" i yorkled sluping em. Mur rainbuw luv juece came out. It shut into funick's luv canal.  
"r u reddy fur mah body said haymatch coming towards me.  
"hell no" i gorwled as i wutched his fat rolls bounc. I wuznt a virgun, but hud dun it unly wif gail petta anny and prime. Johna had rapped me wif a duldo butt gail petia and anemone hud killed her and weh eight her budy, and den rapped it wif da dildo.  
"dis is for hour trainin" sad heymilk and he mad me sick his u-know-wat. I acidentaly swullowed his love juece.  
"dat is prep sauce," cuckled fuhrick. "U will be 1 of uz now"  
"wat is da cure," i thortled.  
"goffik sauce," haymatch mooed. "it is in da a rena."  
"butt ist futule" said finick. "all da fud in da capitil is pusoined wif prep sauce and haymilk makes it"  
"i will cut of his duck." I retorted. But den da transformoton storted.


	2. Chapter 2

an: stup flamming prepz! ur jealuz of mah work! try to writ a bettre stury. at lest i mad an efort!

WARNIN DIS CHAPTRE CONTEINS ADULT CENES!

I fult mah gottik cloths multing off my slunder budy. My dark haire tirned blund wif pink and pirple streeks.  
"make it stup!" i yorkled as gliter storted to cry frum mah rainbw eyez.  
"da trunsformotion will grudually coontinue throut da nxt too days," sad haymutt. "nd u cun't fund da cure," he sud.  
I kickked him.  
"hulp!" i yorled as he nd funick tused me into a van nd rolled awai. Den i pussed out from da prep sauce.  
I wooked up in a pink rum. My Luttle Piny postrs coovered da pink wulls. Hanna Muntana rugs cooverd da floor. I wuz huked up to an iv wif prep sauc comin out from it.  
"nu!" i shurked. Fuhrick was bendin over muah. He wuz holdin a glaz of prep sauce. He sploshed it ovre my faice. My pale gottik skin storted to ripel. Den it becom sporking pink.  
Haymilk storted to pant mah nails pirple and rnbow. I subed sadly. Den he took of my dres. He pot hiz soul pole in to mah u-know-wat.  
"stup raping me!'' i yodled. I woulda ben turned on cuz his thingamabob was rlly big but he wuz a perp.  
He shot iz love juece into mah trap dore. I wuz woried i was guna get pregarnt wif prep baby.  
I tot about da tim i did it wif pitta for da first tim. Iz man meat was shurter dan haymilk's but rlly thuck.  
Haymatch gut off me and pot his throbing thingy into fuhrick's love chute. Dey storted to have gay buttsecks again. Den me pot his boner into fuhrick's boner. Dey cam towarz me and rapped me wif da huge double mr. happy. My vagena storted to rip. Seein this dey pot their buners into my BUTT.  
"oh my fuking satan!" i shreeked as dey tuched mah prostate.  
"i wunt your big man poles ta plow thru mah hole!"" i yorkled. Den dey puled out.  
"oh shat" sad haymilk. He muttred somthin to furhick.  
'u ned to go to da docter' he sad. 'your azz ripped. Ur colon is comin ot'  
i glanced ovre mah back. My inestine was inside out.  
'pot your buners back in' i sad.  
Dey did dat. It felt soooooooo gud. But i storted to bled.


	3. Chapter 3

(warnin dis chaptre contens a scene of SCAT eroteca and a PLEBIAN sex scen)  
an: if u prepz dont stop flamin i wont updat til i get 5 god revews!

Sson da blud trickelin out of mah ructum becam a streem. It flowd over mah slim butt cirvy thighz. Mah ass was completeliy destoyed. It wuz gaping opne red nd enflamed. My colon hugn out of mah butchecks like a snak. I storted to cri cuz i neded sergery. Haymatch and funick rapped my but in towles and culled da capitol hospitol.  
'we destoyed katnaps ass' dey yelled. 'ist inside out'  
a bunch of peepl in white cloths cam in da rum.  
'u must be sadeted' dey told me.  
Tey put me undre to pot my ass back tugether.  
(sum tim later)  
i wok up in da capitol on an iv. dere was a glaz of watre next to mah bed and a tueb of medicin. It sad, 'apply to azz tree timez a day'. I drinked da water and saw a not on da tube of azz medicin. 'no more buttsecks' it sad, wif da signeture of the capitel peeple.  
I wuz wering a hospetal gown. Dere wuz a tv above mah bed. I wuz wetchin da hungre games from da arenah.  
A nurse cam in da rum.  
'im sory dat u could nut participat in da games' she sad. 'peta had to tak ur place'  
i chocked on da watre.  
'fuk no!1' i shot up out of da bed but my azz storted to lek blod.  
'u cant mov' da nurse sad as she chunged mah hospetal gown. 'or ur anus will bled. We stetched u up. Da stetches will be remooved in 3 weks'  
i gapsed. Da games wuld be ovre by den. If i didnt do any thng petta was guna die.  
Da nurz left and cam back wif mah lunch. It wuz appel sauc and sum ice creem and a frut smoothy.  
'you cant eat solid fud' she sad. 'if u do u wil not be abel to eliminat it'  
i at da fud and drinked da froot smoothy. Den i feeled a rumblin in mah stumach.  
'wher do i use da bathrum' i asked da nurs. Seh produced a BED PAN.  
'fuk no!' i yorkled.  
'im sory but if u mov u will bled'  
she helped mah pot da bedpen undre mah ass. I new i wuz guna get DIAR HEA.  
I letted out a FORT. Den da DIAREA cam. I feel it sepping under mah legs. It wuz warm; browne and smeled lik apple sauc.  
Da nurs left da rum to get moor cleen bed shets. When she cam back i wuz steel shittin. A splattre of da lickquid gut on da nirse. Sudenly she locked liek she wunted to sex me.  
''i can clen u up'' she sad suductevely. She storted striping nekkid.  
'no' i gorwled. 'dis is rap' i tryed to get up but seh sat on meh. I releesed moah diar hea.  
She sterted lickin beteen mah thighs cleanin up da shit. She drank it al down. I wuz kinda tirned on as she went toward mah butt.  
'i ned to cleen ur stitchs' she sad breking da mode. She gut som wet wipes. Once i wuz clen she left da rum.  
'ill be back' she sad. Den i herd a screm on da tv. I new who it wuz.  
'PETA!" i yorkled.


	4. Chapter 4

(stop flamin prepz! If u dont hav anythang nise to say dont say anythang at al! I acept constictive criticisim. DIS CHAPTRE CONTANS SEXX!)

Petta wuz bein strangle by da distict 2 triboot. He wuz turnin all blue. I cryed dears of red blud down mah new prepy face. He wuz cring blud too.  
Den suddnly an arow flew at da triboot! He drooped ded and let go ov pitta. It wuz anny!11  
Peeta gapsed and yorkled from da shok. He and anni storted to french sexilily. Dey gut nekkid and HAD SEXX. I wuz sooo turned on at watchin dem hav intro course dat i storted to master bate on mah vagini. I weshed dat i culd be havin a 3 some wif dem. I sterted to cry a gain and wished dat my azz wan't dead.  
Petta had a buner ejackulation all over da camra. Da scren went all fuzy from da c-man. My vagini was rock herd from watchin mah gf and bf go at it.  
Suddeny some1 cam in mah rum while mah vagian wuz out. He wuz so sex8y dat i had an oargism. He had bluck hare, gold mousescara, and lots off blak eye shadeow. His scortum poped out lik a meercat.  
'im cinnia' he sad. 'i wuz petta;s styleist'  
i kickly grabed his big fat buner. He rubbed mah growin nerection. We wear almost redy to do sex. His manpole wuz soooo long and big i wuz worread it wuz gunna rip meh to shreds but i wunted to tack all of it. My hospole gown fell off mah body revelling mah slender shap and my tripel D bobs. Zinnia storted to eat mah nirples. It felt sooo gud and i yorkled in pleaseure. I unearthed his BUNER. It wuz lik a 12 inch sub at sub way wif chiken ranch and pickels. I tack it al in mah mouse and storted to dep throat it. It hat mah uvulva and it wuz so secksy. Cinnia's buner filled mah mouse cavety and i wiggled and sucksed it. Den it gut biggier and shot loads of fresh and creemy man sauc down mah throt. He wuz reddy to pot it nto mah vajayjay. I opned mah lady door for hiz hug buner. He shot it reight thru mah body and i felt his love imminently. It inflatted lik a baloon takin off for fleight. He plowed hiz incredibble man meet right thru mah hard vagini ovre and ovre agan. It wuz da beggest ever and i blod a littl but it wuz sooo gud. he nibbled mah bobs like horse devours.  
''r u reddy for semean attack'' he aksed hiz buner rippling.  
'fuk yess!'' i yorkled ready for mah ladygasm.  
His buner streched in mah lovehole lik a water baloon. It wuz so full of ejackulation i wuz afrad it was gonna flod mah intrenal organs. It wuz sooo good for mah vajayjay like watre for a dehiderated person. Den da releese happned.  
Cinnia's shot streem aftre streem of semen into mah luv canal. It flowed into mah youterus past mah serveix and into mah body.  
'giv meh ur babies!' i yorkled. I wuz allreddy so ful of his lickquid and mah womb felt lik a bag off sand. His bulls also felled mah vagini lik two giant graps. He storted to fingre mah ass past da stetches.  
I wuz so overwhaled i needed to orgusm. Mah ladynub gew to six enches in length. It dribbeled out semean den gushed out lik ol fathful. I wuz a semen fountan and mah lickquid flew everywear.  
Cinnia polled out but mah vagini was reachin for his buner. He rolled mah ovre and plugged his manmeat into mah butt.  
'holy cow!1' i screemed as da stetches floo away. Den da nurse cam in. She polled cinnia off meh and pot a huge spiky deldo into hiz BUTT. He screemed in pan. My azz was full of blood and hiz seemen.  
A nether nurze took mah off to repear mah ass again while zinnia was gettin rapped. I storted to cri but den i wuz sedeted.


	5. Chapter 5

(sinc i got a foo gud reveews dis chaptre will be xtra lung and secksy!11 dis chaptre contans 3soms and FEMDUM BSDM!1 preps stup flamming!1)

I wook up in a dark basemant. Mah azz was helled but i wuz straped to a chare. Dere wuz a big scren wif a viddeo of cinnia gettin rapped by a nurse.  
''if u dont wetch it i shall haf to murder u'' sad an efil voice. It wuz parsident sno!1 he pot a hellmet on mah hed dat held mah eyez open wif hookz. A butlre stood at attendion to pot drops into dem so i didnt go bland. Dey pot a steight jacket on meh. den dey swetched da video. It wuz petta gettin rapped in da BUTTHOLE!1  
''nooo!1'' i shreked in horror. I tied to get awai but da hocks dug into mah eyeskin.  
I subbed sadly. Petta had blud comin out of hiz ass. I remembred da tim i had pegged him wif a deldo but weh both liked it and has fun.  
(flushbak!11)  
''katnaps and i r gunna dom u'' sad anny to pesta as we wear in da basemant. He wuz straped to da bed wif his azz in da air. Anny and meh were bocks wering STRAP ONS.  
"we need da buttsecks oil'' she sad. I gav her da loob and she shoved da bottel up his ass.  
"u will hav to call us MISTRESS'' i sad sexily.  
''red mens we'ill stup, yollow mens slow down, gren mens it's gud'' anny sad.  
''yess'' sad petta who wuz storting to get a buner.  
''is dis gud'' she slaped his azz hurd.  
''gren'' sad pasta.  
''alright. Katnaps will fuk u up da butt'' she said. I gut un top of pesta and covred mah strap on in loob.  
"im guna pot it in'' i tuld him. I shuved it in.  
"oh glob yess!1 fuk meh harder mistress!1' peta yorkled.  
'do u lik mah big plastik dildo up ur butt'' i asked hem.  
''yess mistres'' he sad.  
''r u reddy to hav orgasm'' i asked. He nooded.  
''wat is dat" i sad.  
"yes mistress" he sad flirtilly.  
''fuk no!1'' i gorled and polled out.  
''anny will fuk u wif da dildo now'' i tuld him. She pot loob on her strap un.  
''jeez pesta'' she sad as she pot it in. ''how teght iz ur butthole? it fells like a fecking vice!1''  
he had storted to message his manmeat.  
''hell no'' she gorled. I gut handcufs and pot his handz in dem.  
''tell meh wat anny is doin to u'' i sad sexily.  
"shes fukin me" he wimpered.  
"duz dat big fake cok fell gud up ur azz"? i aksed.  
"yez mistress" he sad. I wuz soo horny dat i storted to fernch anny as she fuked pesta.  
"do u went to wutch us hav plebian secks?/'' i asked. His buner loked lik it wuz about to splode so i wunted to torchure him.  
"is dat a yes?" anny sad. He nuded.  
We storted to mak out flirtilly and we 69nd. My bobs were rok hard and anny tuk dem and spun meh arund by mah nirples. I had a buner lik peeta but im a gurl so i didnt git 1 u sicko.  
I pot mah fingres into hiz vagini hole since hes a hermitmafrodite. His buner was quiverin.  
'do u want to orgusm'' i sad. Anny and meh stud in font of him. He spayed our fakes wif all kindz of fesh and creemy smores.  
Den we all storted to mak out nd go to bed. But den some1 cam in da rum!1 he was a gottik boy wif long blund hare wif black streeks and lots of mouthscara.  
''i am finn da human!1'' he yielded. "i am here to hav sex wif u!1''  
he wuz only 14 but he wuz rlly sexy. Den we all gut on da bed and i had secks wif finn pesta and anny all thru da neght.  
(end of flushbak)  
i wunted to slet mah ristz as i wutched pesta get rapped. Da butler pot more eyedops in mah eyez.  
"do u feel perp yet?" cam parsident snow's voc.  
"yess " i sad cuz i didnt wunt to see pesta get rapped anymoor. I wuz so ashumed. Den da vidoo changed agan but it wuz steel pesta.  
''katnaps i hat u" he sad. "i wunt u to dye. Fuk u"  
i cried aldo it wuz probaby fake. But den som1 brok da door down.  
"WHAT DA HELL ARE U DOIN U MOUSERFACKERS?"  
it wuz...rick da zomby killer!1


	6. Chapter 6

(stup flamming prepz!1 Haymilk's nam is HAYMATCH nut HAYMITCH!1)

parsident sno ran away as ruck ran in da rum. He wuz crin.  
''katnaps i ned ur help'' he sad. ''zombys are invaddin da town. Dey brock out of da arenna''  
'gasp' i gapsed. Dick and i ran out of da basemant. Da town wuz on fyre and every1 was scremming.  
"is pesta ok'' i punted.  
''yes'' sad rack. ''he wun da hungre gammas''  
den i zaw some1. It wuz cinnia! He wuz gettin bit by a sombie. Den he turned into a zomby!1 he's skin becam all gren and his eyez pooped out.  
"noooooo!1" i yorkled as da zomby cinnia ran toward meh. ruck pulled meh away. Den pesta cam.  
''oh mah satan catnaps'' he sad as he huged meh. we storted to french sexily and he pot his hard in mah pantz. I felt him stort to masterbete on mah vagini and i grabbed his buner thru his man pants.  
"katnaps i ned ur body right now" he sad as we tok off or clothes. Rick got a vido camara and storted to record us. Den anney cam and we all storted to screw. Pesta shot his amazin buners right into r bodys. (da capitol gav him too penis)  
"oh oh oh" we were havin a orgasm. We storted to kiss each udder every whale. We shot r ejackculation everwhere and it spayed on da camara.  
"wow dat was secksy" sad rick.  
"we hav to kill da zombys now" sad anney. We pot or cloths back one and tuched each udders ballz and penis and vagini 1 more tim and wint to kill da zombys. But den we saw some peepz master batting on dere genetals.  
"fuhrick!1" anny groped. She storted to sexily beet up finuck and we recorded it. He cryed lik a lettle gay boy and curdled up in da fetal poosition. Haymilk was still master batting. I cockled as i stabed him wif my knif. Den he ross as a zombie!1  
"twinky!1" he gorkled.  
"oh no" sad ruck. 'run'  
we all ran awai sexily as haymatch run after zu. Den some1 kiled haymilk wif a ax.  
"perm!1" i yorkled and huged her. It wuz so reliving dat we wunted to haf another secks circle.  
"i am her to kill da zombys" she sad. Fuhrick was still crin dears of rainbow in da corner. We pooked him wif a knif and cockled goffically.  
"how du u kill a zomby" i asked ruck.  
"u ned to kill dem whil dey're dying so dey dont becom zombies" he sad. I tot of zinnia and birst into dears. I weshed he coulda helped us. I silt mah rists wif da knif and drunk da blud. We all pussed da knif arund to silt or rists and cried.  
Finn da human from da knit pesta annie and meh had sex wif him was killin da zombys. We diced dat we had tim for anodder sex circle. We all gut into or bare bodys. Den we all kizzed includin rick and perm. We all sat un top of each udder and pot or balls penis and vagini into a pyle. We mushed dem togedder lik we are makin a genetal salad. We swerled dem all ass 1 and mad a balls hurrycane.  
"lets charge up for a sooper ejackulation!1" yorkled ruck. Or man and feemal parts shook nd explosed lik a gas tank. Lickquid went everywher lik a water baloon.  
"i love u all" sad pesta as we all went to slep.


End file.
